roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
G11K2
}} The G11K2 is a German Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 211 or can be purchased with credits. History The Heckler & Koch G11 is a West German prototype assault rifle. Seeking a replacement for the venerable G3 rifle in the late 1960s, the West German government commenced a feasibility study of caseless ammunition, despite a lack of acceptance by NATO. German firearms manufacturer Heckler and Koch, combined with other companies like Dynamit Nobel, formed a conglomeration with the specific task of developing a rifle with a better hit probability than any other rifle available. The first prototype of what would eventually become the G11 appeared in October of 1971, capable of firing single shots and rapid three-round bursts, but incapable of fully automatic fire. By the time the G11 was ready in the late 1980s, a new issue had emerged on the horizon. Europe itself was focusing on reducing its armaments with the Treaty on Conventional Armed Forces. Within 6 months of this treaty, Germany was left with an excess of AK rifles after German reunification. German politics rapidly changed as a result of reunification, given that the apparent threat of the Soviet Union was gone. The final nail in the coffin for the G11 was that it was simply an expensive rifle. The American ACR trials were the G11's only chance at salvation, but the Americans saw no benefit in the ACR program. Only a thousand rifles were ordered by the Bundeswehr, and the G11 ended up as a failure. The mechanical functionality of the G11 is unconventional, using a complex mechanism to feed, chamber, and fire a round. Cartridges are loaded nose-down into a magazine, which are then pulled into the weapon and rotated 90 degrees by the chamber into the firing position. The case has a primer that is struck by a firing pin, much like a traditional rifle. The primer ignites a booster charge, which also pulverizes the casing to dramatically increase the ignition surface area. The bullet is fired, and the process repeated. The recoil forces generated by the weapon are absorbed on a per-shot basis with both semi-automatic and fully-automatic fire modes. However, in burst fire mode, the weapon can fire so fast as to put three shots downrange before recoil is felt. Gas is tapped off from the firing process to operate the bullet loading and chambering mechanism. In the case of a jam or misfire, the chamber can be rotated to eject the failed cartridge out of the bottom of the weapon. In-Game General Information The G11K2's hallmark feature, its extraordinarily fast three-round burst, is its primary draw. Firing at 2100 RPM, there is only a very small chance that the entire burst will not strike its target. Should all three bullets strike the head at any range, this will result in a kill. Furthermore, the G11K2 also has a relatively high penetration depth, and along with its burst functionality, it can be treated much like a designated marksman rifle. The only thing hampering the functionality of this weapon in a DMR role is its somewhat slow 2200 studs/sec muzzle velocity. The other fire modes should generally be avoided, as this weakens the weapon by dramatically slowing down the rate of fire (RoF). Magazine capacity is well above average, featuring a 45 round magazine, about 1.5x that of an average assault rifle. Reloads are slower than average, however, taking 3.2 seconds to reload the weapon without a bullet chambered, and an extra half a second on top should the weapon run dry. Usage & Tactics As mentioned earlier, the G11K2 is most effectively used as a pseudo-DMR. With its capability to one-burst to the head at all ranges, mixed with its blisteringly high 2100 RPM, it can even outgun most sniper rifles. Even if a headshot burst is missed, the rifle still offers a two-burst to the body or limbs, making ranged kills easily attainable. When using this rifle, one should track their target and fire so that all three rounds hit the target. Because it fires in three-round bursts, attempting to "flick" with the weapon will result in the burst not hitting in its entirety. This, paired with its burst delay, will extend the TTK immensely. Using the G11K2 in CQC is not recommended, as the burst delay, albeit slight, will harshly punish missed shots. The fully-automatic firemode also shares this missed-shot punishment to some degree, as it fires at a low rate of 460 RPM, being the lowest for the assault rifle class. However, this mode does fill a niche role as a medium-range suppressive fire weapon, with the G11K2's high magazine capacity, low recoil and low RoF working together to allow it to continually suppress targets at range, much like the AUG HBAR or L86 LSW. Conclusion Overall, the G11K2 is an excellent range-oriented assault rifle. Its ability to one-burst to the head at all ranges proves it as an effective counter against sniper rifles and DMRs. However, it is somewhat weak in CQC, so close-quarters engagements should be avoided. That being said, if it is put into the hands of an experienced player, it can be used effectively even in CQC if its one-burst headshot is utilized. Pros & Cons Pros: * One-burst kill to the head at any range. * High burst RPM. * Extremely tight bullet grouping in burst mode. * High magazine capacity. * High ammunition reserve amount. * Very high penetration depth. * Access to default optic. Cons: * Default low-power scope obstructs vision. * Inflicts low amounts of damage per bullet for its class. * Below average muzzle velocity. * Very slow reloads. * Cannot chamber an extra round. * Third slowest automatic RoF in-game. * Cannot use Armor Piercing or Hollow Point rounds. Trivia * The G11K2's description references the movie Demolition Man. The line is uttered by the antagonist Simon Phoenix shortly before he collects a G11 rifle that, in the movie, fires laser blasts. * When a Ballistics Tracker is equipped with the G11K2, it is mounted sideways, with the top part of the Tracker clipping through the gun. When scoped in, it obscures a substantial amount of area underneath and to the right of the sight. ** The M60 and MP7 are the only other guns to have the Ballistics Tracker mount sideways and clip through the gun. * The G11K2 is a returning CTE weapon, alongside the G36K and the Desert Eagle XIX. * In burst fire, it is the fastest firing weapon in the game, at 2100 RPM, ignoring instant burst weapons. * The G11K2's maximum sustained firerate is calculated to be around ~1000 RPM if the user were to perfectly time each burst, however, the practical sustained RoF is quite a bit lower. * The G11K2 has the highest unlock rank for any weapon in-game. * The G11K2, despite having two extra magazines mounted to the weapon, cannot use these at any point. * The G11K2 is the first and only gun in the game to use caseless ammunition. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifles